I'll Be The One
by OTH-Naley-WWE-RKOLita
Summary: When Haley breaks up with her boyfriend of three years and finds out he's seeing one of her former friends will bumping into an old friend be just the thing she needs.


**Chapter 1**

Haley had just finished work and was on her way to Brooke's to see if she wanted to hang out because she really didn't feel like going home while Taylor's staying there. She loved her sister but she really pissed her off to the point Haley was ready to kick her out of the apartment.

When Haley got to Brooke's, Lucas was just leaving she really hoped him and Brooke worked it out because their son needed both his parents to be there.

"Hi Hales, Brooke's inside with Peyton, I'll catch up with you later" Lucas said as he headed back to his mom's he really hoped things got back to normal soon he needed his family back.

"Aunty Haley" Brandon said as he came to the door.

"Hey little man" Haley said as she hugged him.

"Tutor girl" Brooke said as Haley came into the lounge.

"Hi Brooke, Peyton" Haley said as she sat down. "So I take it you and Lucas still haven't worked things out" she asked.

"No, and I don't think we will he should have told me he had to work with that woman but he lied I don't think I can forgive him this time" Brooke cried.

"Brooke he only lied because he knew how you'd react if you knew, he done it to protect himself" Haley said hoping she listened to her.

"Haley he had an affair with this woman and he swore to me he would never see her again and he broke that promise, I can't put my heart though anymore especially now" Brooke cried.

"Oh Brooke" Haley said as she pulled her into her arms.

"Come on girls lets not these men bring us down tonight's about having fun" Peyton said as she poured everyone a drink.

"Ok, but I'm going to stick to orange juice please" Brooke sighed she could do with a drink but knew she couldn't.

"Oh my god you're pregnant" Haley gasped.

"Yep, I'm two months I found out yesterday" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah I'm going to be an aunty again" Haley smiled as she hugged her.

"Congratulation's Brooke" Peyton smiled as she hugged her best friends.

"Does Lucas know" Haley asked.

"No and he's not going to find out" Brooke sighed wishing she could tell him but he'd hurt her too much.

"Oh Brooke he's going to find out eventually soon you're going to show don't you think it would be best if he herd if from you" Haley asked.

"No, I can't stand to look at him let alone talk to him and I know eventually I will have to tell him but right now I just can't" Brooke cried.

"Oh Brooke, it's going to be ok you know I'm here for you if you need me" Haley said as she held her, they were like sisters and they'd always been there for each other.

"Thanks Hales" Brooke smiled she was so lucky to have friends like Haley and Peyton they were always there for her.

"Come on girl it's time for us to cheer up" Peyton said as she handed them their drinks.

"Ok so how was your day" Brooke asked.

"Well work was same old thing I really want to open my own shop soon" Haley said wishing she had the money to do it now.

"You will soon Hales, when's Quinn coming over from New York" Brooke asked.

"She coming to mom's for diner on Sunday and before I forget mom wants you and Peyton to go" Haley asked.

"I'd love to" Brooke smiled it had been ages since they had diner at the James house and boy could Lydia cook.

"Me too Hales, Jake should be home so he can look after Jenny" Peyton said.

"So Hales when you going to start dating again it's been months since you broke up with Chris" Brooke asked.

"When the time comes Brooke I don't really feel like dating right now I want to get my life in order before I can think about putting myself back on the market" Haley sighed she knew Brooke was right she did need to start dating again but right now she just couldn't.

"Speaking of Chris your never going to guess who he's with now" Peyton said.

"Who" Brooke asked she wasn't surprised he was with someone he was a dog and he never deserved to be with Haley.

"Rachel, I saw them together earlier apparently they've been together a couple of months now" Peyton said.

"Damn I thought Rachel hated Chris" Brooke asked.

"Yeah well she couldn't hate him that much if she's with him now" Peyton said.

Even though her and Chris have been broken up for months now it hurt to hear he was with one of her now former friends. Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing after all the shit Rachel had to say about Chris and now she was with him it made her feel like she'd been played. They were together on and off for three years and now he's with Rachel it hurt that he could do that to her didn't she mean anything to him. Now she knew breaking up with him was the best thing she could ever have done if he could go and be with her friends he really wasn't worth it anymore.

"Hales are you ok" Brooke asked noticing Haley looked spaced out.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just remembered I've got to do something with Taylor I'll see you tomorrow" Haley said as she got up.

"Ok Hales are you sure you're ok" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine Brooke I'll ring you when I get home, later Peyton" Haley said needing to get out of there she didn't think she could hear anymore about Chris and Rachel.

"Bye Hales" Peyton said wishing she'd never bought Chris up now, but she thought Haley was over his sorry arse.

When Haley got home Taylor was there with her boyfriend for this week. "Hi Hales your back early" Taylor said as she pulled away from Ryan.

"Hi Tay I just needed to come home, I'll leave you two alone I'll see you later Taylor" Haley said as she headed to her room.

"Ryan I'm going to see if my sisters ok I'll see you tomorrow" Taylor said as she got up.

"Ok bye babe" Ryan said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Hales what's wrong" Taylor asked as she sat next to her sister.

"It's nothing Tay I don't even know why it's even bothering me but it hurt" Haley cried.

"Hales what's happened" Taylor asked as she pulled her into her arms.

"How could he be with her didn't I mean anything to him" Haley cried.

"Who what's going on" Taylor asked confused.

"Chris he's with Rachel" Haley cried.

"Oh that piece of crap don't you cry over him Hales he's not worth it, you are too good for that arse I don't know how you put up with him all these years" Taylor said.

"It hurts Taylor I know it shouldn't because I'm the one who broke up with him but he was my first boyfriend and we were together for a long time. All this time we've been apart he keeps trying to get back with me and he's with her why would he do that" Haley cried.

"Haley he's a dog of course he wants you who wouldn't your Haley, and I know we've never really been close but I love you Hales your always there for people when we need you. You could have given up on me years ago all the shit I've put you though but I really don't think I could have got of the drugs if it wasn't for you" Taylor said as she hugged her.

"You're my sister of course I'm going to be there for you, even if you do bug the shit out of me" Haley laughed.

"Right back at you Hales now come on get out of this bed we're going out" Taylor smiled.

"But I look like hell" Haley said as she got up.

"Don't you worry about that, you go and have a shower and I'll get everything ready" Taylor said as she headed for Haley's wardrobe.

Nathan had been back in Tree Hill for two days now he really didn't want to come back but he had no other place to go. He wanted to change the person he'd become since he was last here but he knew it was going to be hard he just hoped people would give him a second chance.

He'd decided to head to Tric to see how it had changed over the years. And that's when he saw her she still took his breath away, he'd thought about her all these years he wished he'd chose to stay in Tree Hill and maybe they could have got together. When he decided to leave Tree Hill to go to Chicago with his uncle he thought he was doing the right thing he couldn't live with his dad anymore. But leaving was the biggest mistake of his life, and now he wondered if she was with somebody he hoped to god she wasn't but would she be interested in somebody like him. He needed to talk to her even if it was to say hello he needed to be near her again.

"Hi Hales" Nathan said as he came up behind her.

"Nathan oh my god" Haley smiled as she turned around boy he still looked good.

"How are you Hales" Nathan asked trying to keep things casual.

"I'm better now" Haley said as she hugged him it had been so long since she'd seen him.

"It's good to see you" Nathan smiled as they sat down.

"It's good to see you too Nate, what have you been up to all these years" Haley asked.

"Well I'd love to tell you I've been great Hales but that's not true, I've done something's I'm not proud of, but I'm trying my hardest to be the man you always thought I could be. See when I left Tree Hill I thought that would be the best thing for me but I couldn't have been more wrong I got caught up in the wrong crowd and I ended up going to prison I got out about six months ago" Nathan sighed he needed to tell her he didn't want her finding out from anyone else.

"Oh my god are you ok Nathan" Haley asked she hadn't expected that.

"I'm fine now Hales I just got a job down at the construction site I just want to put my life right so what you been doing all these years" Nathan asked it was so good talking to her again it felt just like old times when she was tutoring him during junior year.

"I'm good after school I went to college business major and I now run Clothes over Bros with Brooke, oh no" Haley sighed as she noticed Chris and Rachel walking into the club.

"What's wrong Hales" Nathan asked as she seemed upset.

"I'm sorry Nathan I have to go" Haley said as she got up to leave.

"Haley wait" Nathan called after her thinking what he'd done for her to run off like that. He thought about going after her but didn't have a clue on where she'd be, so he decided to leave Tric and take a walk down the docks and that's where he saw her sitting at the bench where they had there very first tutoring session.

"Hales are you ok, I'm sorry if I scared you off I can't blame you for running off like that I'd have run away from me too" Nathan sighed contemplating whether to sit down or not.

"I'm sorry Nathan it's not you I just saw somebody I really didn't want to see I didn't mean to run off like that how did you know I'd be here" Haley asked as she wiped her tears.

"I didn't after you ran out I went for a walk and I saw you sitting here are you ok hales you seem upset" Nathan asked as he put his arms around her.

"I'm fine now I don't even know why I'm upset he's an arse and I can't believe I ever went out with him" Haley said as he held her it felt good being in his arms after all these years she was stating to feel like a 16 year old all over again.

"Hales if he couldn't see how great and wonderful you are he's an idiot if you were my girl I'd show you everyday how much you mean to me" Nathan smiled she looked so cute looking up at him with this cute little smile on her face.

"Really" Haley blushed nobody has ever made her feel this way before.

"Yeah, hales before I left I really wanted to ask you out but I was scared you'd say no I wasn't what you would call a good guy back then and I never really felt worthy to be with you I still don't think I'm worthy, your such a good person and you deserve so much better than me" Nathan sighed.

"Hey you are a good person and you always have been, truth be told Nathan I liked you to back then but you left before I had the chance to tell you" Nathan smiled as she stroked his cheek.

Nathan couldn't wait anymore he had to kiss her he half expected her to pull away but she pulled him closer, he'd never had a kiss like this in all his life. "Wow he mumbled as he pulled away from her.

"Wow" Haley mumbled he literally took her breath away and she couldn't wait to be doing that again.

"Hales I know we've only just seen each other after all these years but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night" Nathan asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love to" Haley smiled at him he looked so cute sitting there rambling on.

"You would, awesome, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight" Nathan smiled as he got up he couldn't believe she was actually going to go out with him.

"Ok here's my address, I'll see you tomorrow I better go and find my sister" Haley smiled as she handed him her address.

"Good night Hales" Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Good night Nate" Haley smiled as she walked away.

The night started off as one of the worst nights of her life and it ended up being the best she couldn't wait for her date with Nathan and she knew she need help from Brooke and Taylor to get ready for her date.


End file.
